


Kitten-Ish

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten-Ish

"I'm like a kitten, I need attention and I need to curl up next to you and I need you to pet me and tell me I'm cute."

The description makes John laugh and yet, it's true, they do tend to need to be fussed over. Darcey has become someone he cares greatly for and, when she needs attention, he's more than willing to give her it, letting her curl against his side for attention, his touch light over her back, stroking gently and comforting her, his voice always gentle and warm. Katie also often seems to need a little TLC lately and he can't help smiling when she curls into his other side, head resting on his shoulder, seeking attention and love. He is more than willing to pet them both, put them at ease. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve two adorable people like you... but I'm happy you came to me."

His voice is soft when he speaks and he smiles, kissing Katie softly, his arm curling tighter around Darcey, keeping her from moving or feeling left out.


End file.
